


All The Small Things

by spacecatsquad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecatsquad/pseuds/spacecatsquad
Summary: When Shiro's reduced in height, he quickly learns that both Keith and Lance have a very big thing for him... and each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro/Keith, Shiro/Lance, and Keith/Lance/Shiro will be coming up! Please leave a comment if you liked the story or if there's something you'd like to see incorporated in an upcoming chapter. Nothing's set in stone and it can be adjusted!

Okay, so, lesson learned: You do _not_ go around messing with Altean technology when neither Coran nor Allura are there to explain what things are and what it is that they do; when you _do_ decide to do this without them in the room, bad things are bound to happen. For example, you could wind up shrinking yourself to three inches in height because you accidentally activated a miniaturization ray. Who knew Altea had such advanced technology?

Shiro sighed. He had no idea how he was going to get himself out of this one. It had already been _at least_ five hours since he came down to the tech bay and no one had come down here yet. They were all surely curious about his whereabouts as of now since he didn’t show up for their planned training session, so he knew it would just be a matter of time before they came across him after searching the castle high and low. The problem was that there were just _so_ many rooms in the castle, and he could potentially be waiting here all day.

Then he felt rhythmic thumping. One, two, one, two. This definitely wasn’t the pattern of, say, the castle being attacked. These thumps were more like… “Footsteps!” He gleefully shouted aloud to himself. Yes! Someone was coming!

The doors swished open, and in strolled Keith and Lance. Shiro couldn’t help but to gasp at the sight of the mammoth nineteen-year-olds; having to crane your neck just to look at people six years younger than you was surreal. Instinctively, his brain registered the sight as immediate danger, and had to fight the urge to run and hide. “Hey, guys!” He shouted as loudly as he could, cupping his hands to his mouth. “I’m down here!”

They didn’t respond at all. They just kept walking forward at a steady pace, getting ever so closer. Scratch that—they were getting _much_ closer, and _way_ too fast. Shiro was right in the path of Lance’s ginormous foot. “W-wait! Lance,” he yelled, “Don’t step on me!”

He ran as fast as he could before it occurred him that, if he didn’t want to get stepped on, then it was the width of Lance’s shoe he’d have to outrun, rather than the length. He darted to the left sharply, and just in time, too—a few seconds later, the two boys came to a stop and Lance was standing right where Shiro had previously sat. The close call made him feel sick to his stomach, as did the dawning realization that the pair couldn’t hear him. How was he supposed to get their attention?

Suddenly, he could hear Keith’s booming voice. At first it was a little too loud to make out, but he managed to catch the end of the sentence. “—to be looking for Shiro.” So they _were_ here to try and find him! So… why weren’t they looking?

Lance was the one who spoke up this time, and he did so in such a low whisper that Shiro could hear him clearly. “I know. And we will. But I haven’t been alone with you all day, and you’re looking _especially_ hot right now.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith said. “I look the same now as I did yesterday, and the same as the day before that.”

“So sue me, I have a bad memory,” Lance shrugged.

What was going on? Were they— _no_. There was no way. And then Lance tilted his head and kissed Keith’s neck, to which the boy let out a gruff chuckle. " _Lance_ ," Shiro overheard, “I’m serious; not now.”

“C’mon, we can squeeze in a quick make-out session.” He moved his hands lower and gripped Keith’s rear. “Or maybe more.”

Shiro felt like his face was on fire, and he was certain that it was as red as a cherry. There was so much to process. Lance and Keith were a thing? How long had this been going on? Did anyone else know? Soon his status as a voyeur was amplified tenfold when Lance suddenly began to kneel in front of Keith, unzipping his—

Oh _God_ , seriously?! Weren’t they supposed to be looking for their missing captain?! He wanted to shut his eyes… but he had to admit that it was positively enthralling to watch.

Keith tilted his head back, clenched his eyes shut, and let out a moan so loud that Shiro was surprised the entire castle didn’t hear it echoing. " _Mmm_ ," he cooed, gripping the back of Lance’s head. A couple of seconds passed and Keith giggled softly, opening his eyes. He squirmed at the sensations Lance was making him feel. “God, Lance…” He bit his lip. “That feels so good.” He tensed up sharply. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could swear that he had just seen something move. But it definitely wasn’t one of Allura’s mice. It looked more like… “Shiro?”

Lance stopped dead in his tracks and looked upwards. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll find Shiro. Stop worrying, you’re killing the mood.” He tried to go back to work but was stopped.

Keith shook his head. “No, Lance, it’s…” He pulled away and zipped his pants back up (to which Lance responded with a groan of disappointment). He moved forward to the small figure on the floor and inspected it closer. “Shiro?”

The little man jumped up and down. Finally, he had been noticed. And judging by how feisty the two were acting, it happened just in time. “Keith! Little help here, buddy?”

“Shiro this, Shiro that. Ugh, you’re such a buzzkill.” Lance said as he rolled his eyes. His whining was met with a dirty glare.

“No, Lance, you’re not listening.” He walked over and gently picked up the small figure on the floor, gripping it ever-so-gently between his thumb and forefinger. He brought it up to Lance’s face. “Shiro,” he said firmly.

Lance’s eyes widened. It really was Shiro. Just, you know, smaller. A lot smaller. “H-how…?” He opened up his palm as Keith slowly placed the shrunken Paladin on his hand.

“Lance!” Shiro was shouting as loud as he could. “Can you hear me?”

“Barely,” he replied. “What happened to you?”

“You see that machine over there?” Shiro asked as he pointed towards the ray. “Don’t. Touch it.”

“We have to let the others know that we found him,” Keith said firmly. “Here, give him to me.”

“What, suddenly I’m not responsible enough to hold something? It’s not like I’m gonna drop him.”

Keith rolled his eyes. He unzipped the pocket of his jacket and plucked Shiro up from Lance’s hand. “It’s gonna be a little cramped in here, but it’ll be a lot safer than us carrying you,” he said softly. Just as Keith was about to lower his captain into safekeeping, despite his squeaky protests, Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Wait.” He lowered his gaze to look the little man in the eyes. “Sh-Shiro… did you, err… see anything?”

He was silent for a few moments before simply asking, “Can we please just forget about everything that happened here?” Lance and Keith both let out embarrassed groans, so loud that Shiro had to clamp his hands to his ears. “Guys! Focus, please!”

“He’s right,” Keith said as he tucked him into his jacket pocket, ignoring Shiro’s pleas. “We just need to let everyone know what we found him safe and sound.”

“Well you might wanna wait a few minutes before we go back up to the bridge, then.”

“Why?”

“Because your face is even redder than your Lion.”


	2. Chapter 2

Coran said that the miniaturization process wasn’t irreversible, though he did say that he’d need a good amount of time to recalibrate the machine to make sure the process wouldn’t go awry. Apparently, since it hadn’t been used in such a long amount of time, Shiro was lucky that he ended up at the intended shrinking height and not even smaller. (“Wow,” Pidge asked curiously, “does that mean that machine has the potential to make things go subatomic? That’s so cool!”)

Now the only matter left at hand was what to actually do with Shiro. It was unanimous that he couldn’t be on his own, despite his insistence that he’d be fine. Hunk withdrew himself from the running of Shiro’s roommate because he was confident that he’d accidentally injure the poor guy (“Plus, my room’s so messy that we might end up losing him.”), and while Allura offered, Shiro felt the co-ed situation might make him a little uncomfortable, which is why Pidge wasn’t an option either.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Just give him back to me. I’m fine with having a roommate for as long as it takes Coran to fix the machine.” Lance tried to protest and bring up the fact that he was _more_ than capable of taking care of Shiro, but the second he opened his mouth, Keith gave him a glare that pierced him like daggers.

Back in his room, Keith sat on his bed and fished Shiro back out of his pocket, bringing him up to eye level so he could hear him better. “Um…” Keith tried to start his sentence but another wave of embarrassment washed over him. He cleared his throat. “So, about what happened down there…”

Ugh, this was _the_ last thing Shiro wanted to talk about. “Look,” he said flatly, “I don’t care if the two of you are dating. What this team does privately is up to them. I just need you two focusing on our endgame of taking down Zarkon. That’s all.”

Keith chuckled so hard that it shook Shiro, and he had to grab ahold of the giant boy’s thumb to support himself. “Shiro, Lance and I aren’t dating.”

Shiro blinked. “Look, I know you’re embarrassed, but I _saw_ you two—”

“Yeah, I know. But we’re not dating.”

_God_. The idea of catching a pair of secret boyfriends in the act was embarrassing in its own right, but catching a pair of secret _fuckbuddies_ in the act? Somehow that was even worse. “Oh.”

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea. And I _especially_ don’t want you letting anyone know,” he said in a tone with such authority that it shocked Shiro, because _he_ was the only one who normally got to speak like that.

Shiro gulped. He did not like being this size at all and he was starting to wonder if it was causing people to lose respect for him. He had already almost been stepped on, was forced to endure a (literally) massive peepshow, shoved into a tight and claustrophobia-inducing pocket, and _now_ was being told what to do by someone six years younger than him. The fact that lack of size also meant lack of respect, both from his teammates and apparently the universe itself, was duly noted. “I-I had no plans of telling anyone. I promise.”

“Good,” Keith said firmly. For some reason, it felt good to see Shiro obeying him. _Really_ good. He was struck by a bolt of confidence and power, and he was enjoying the feeling of it all. “You know,” he said with a grin, “you’re really adorable at this size.”

“Oh, uh…” Shiro nervously cleared his throat. “Thank you?”

“Not that you weren’t before. It’s just…” He brought his face closer to his palm, his eyes studying the tiny man carefully. “I can appreciate you a little more when you’re small.”

Shiro had no idea what was happening, but he knew he didn’t like it at all. Keith’s eyes weren’t normal. They were filled with some sort of hunger, a sort of… lust. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. Goddamnit, why couldn’t Lance have taken care of Keith before he was noticed? Now the giant nineteen year old had hormones pumping through him like crazy.

“So, did you like the show?” Keith asked softly. He laughed a little as he saw Shiro visibly get uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable in the way that you get when something _wrong_ is about to happen, but in the way that you get when you’ve just been caught. “I was just joking. But you really _did_ like watching, didn’t you?”

“Keith, you’re being extremely inappropriate. Stop. That’s an order.” Even he didn’t find his tone convincing.

He shook his head. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders,” he said as he gently pressed his forefinger into Shiro, “especially when you don’t really mean them.” Watching the grown man get knocked to his back from such a soft shove by one of his digits was incredible. He could feel his pants getting _just_ a little tighter. This power trip was fantastic. “Isn’t that right?”

Shiro was silent. Keith was acting like he was the one calling the shots now, and Shiro had never been in a situation like this before. It felt unfamiliar, and truthfully, somewhat exciting. But he’d never admit that to him.

“Why don’t I give you your own private show? Would you like that, little guy?”

Shiro shook his head. “That’s… I—”. And that’s all he could manage to get out before he found himself being plucked up from the fleshy surface of Keith’s palm and onto the softer, more stable surface of his mattress. He watched as Keith took off his jacket, tossing it to the floor. Shiro was stunned. Again he found himself being lifted high into the air and staring Keith eye-to-eye.

“If you _really_ want me to stop,” Keith said reassuringly, “then I will. You just have to tell me to. I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, Shiro. You know that, right?”

Shiro didn’t say anything. He just bit his lip and tried to avert his gaze. His face was red hot, only this time from shame rather than embarrassment. He did want this to stop, except it stemmed from the fact that he _did_ want Keith to continue. He just didn’t want to admit it.

“Say what you want me to do.”

Silence, still.

“Shiro,” Keith said as strongly as possible, “I said to tell me.”

“I—…” Shiro still couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I want my own private show,” he said softly.

“You’re going to have to speak up. I can’t hear you from up here.”

Shiro groaned. He knew that Keith heard him perfectly fine the first time; this was just to humiliate him even further. “I want my own private show,” he said a little louder.

“What’s that?” Keith asked with a grin. “Don’t think I heard you right. Try it one more time, little guy.”

Shiro sighed. “I want my own private show!” He shouted back at his giant protégé. He locked eyes with Keith, who was completely silent. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt the ground vanish from under him, and he fell onto Keith’s lap with a loud _umph_.

Keith smiled and tugged off his shirt. He looked at the tiny man, who was now ogling his muscles, and scooped him up, bringing him up to his pecs. “Go ahead.” He didn’t give him permission so much as he gave him a command.

Hesitantly, Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s toned muscle. Shit. His pants were tight as hell now. Looking at Keith’s now-godly stature was one thing, but actually interacting with him was something else entirely. He placed his other hand up to the pec admired how warm the young man’s flesh was. Looking up, he could see that Keith was enjoying this as much as he was, and so he leaned further into the skin and gave it a lick.

“Mmm,” Keith cooed. This delighted Shiro, he began to lick Keith’s body over and over. “You know, there’s always something else you could lick…” He let his words trail off as he gazed down towards his hard-on.

Shiro paused. “A-at this size? Keith, come on, that thing is probably twice my height—you could bludgeon me with it. There’s no way I’m touchi—hey! Stop!” His argument was cut short as he suddenly found himself being shoved into Keith’s underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating this on a day-to-day basis, but I wanted to go ahead and publish this chapter since the intro was on the short side. As I said before, leave a comment and/or a kudos if you liked it, and feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in the future! Feedback has already shaped where I'm taking the next chapter.


End file.
